


We Talk It Out Like A Family (Ohana):

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, General, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Issues, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sobbing, Sons, Superman - Freeform, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny, Grace, & Charlie move into Steve's house, Things got off to a rocky start, Will they get better?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny, Grace, & Charlie move into Steve's house, Things got off to a rocky start, Will they get better?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Things are a little bit crazy now at the now officially, McGarrett/Williams Household, Moving Boxes & other things were in the way, As Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & his children, Grace, & Charles aka "Charlie" were settling in, Danny was very grateful, that his daughter was his biggest helper, regarding Charlie. They were in the kitchen, while he was doing the living room, & suddenly, there was a crash, & he went into it, & found a glass broken on the wooden floor, & Charlie was in tears, & his sister comforting him.

 

"Step Steve is gonna hate me !", The Little Boy exclaimed, as he wailed, as Grace was soothing him, & rocking him to calm him down, He can't afford to get worked up, & get sick again. "No, He won't, Charlie, Steve loves you to pieces", Grace reassured him, as she kissed the side of his head. Danny said adding, "Buddy, Gracie is right, He will love you, He won't care about some superhero glass", Charlie stopped crying, & just his big sister hold him.

 

"I am home", Commander Steve McGarrett called out, & the former seal, & saw the sad & miserable expressions on his family's faces, "What's going on ?, What's with the tears, sad eyes, & miserable looks, huh ?", Charlie ran to hug him around the legs, "I am sorry Step Steve, I broke your **_Superman_** glass",  & he cried again, Steve gasped, as he picked up the boy to comfort him, He asked no one in particular, "Is he okay ?, Is everyone ?, Did anyone get cut ?", Danny answered him, & said, "No, It just fell". Then Steve lets out a sigh of relief, & he looked at Charlie.

 

"Charlie, Buddy, It was an accident, You know what ?, Superman is a wimpy superhero right now, You like Spiderman ?, Well so do I, In fact, I got you some Spiderman stuff for your new room, Gracie, I got you **_Women Murder Club Mysteries by James Patterson_** ," They both cheered, & went to the living room, to see their new parents. While, they were doing that, Steve looked over at his lover, & told him this.

 

"I know that it has been rough around here, When we feel like this, we talk it out like family (ohana), So, I am gonna help you finish this later, We are gonna go out with our kids, & enjoy the day, I am in the mood for some shaved ice, & I want to treat, Maybe, If you are good, I will let you have some Fudge Ripple Ice Cream from **_Ben & Jerry's_**, How does that sound ?, Since you don't like shaved ice", The Loudmouth groaned, & said, "Like heaven", They went to check on the kids, & they shared a kiss, & they went out to spend time together like a family.

 

The End.


End file.
